Caught In The Act
by MrSparkz
Summary: Needed something to do, I don't own Gravity Falls.


**-Gets Bored-**

 **-Goes on Computer-**

 **Types this...**

Pacifica Northwest was taking a shower, the shower was hot, but not hot enough, Pacifica wanted to restrain her self and have decency, but she ultimately gave in, she massaged her breats thinking of him, she thought how his smirked challenged her across the dinner table when he was with her parents, how his legs went up her skirt poking her woman hood. She thought of smiled, who would have thought that at 19 she would have a new sense of touch.

She ended her shower quickly and wrapped a towel around her waste, she looked at the clock, it was 10 o'clock, her parents were out of town at another business trip, she wanted to go up their rooms to check but she shrugged the idea off.

"Where the hell is he!?" She growled, she wanted to call him but she thought he was driving and decided to leave him alone.

She went to her large wardrobe, "What to wear..." She said putting her finger to her chin, she snapped her finger and brought out something top secret, her parents barred her from buying this kind of clothing, but it was perfect for this night, she then went to her mirror and then stripped the towel off herself, she wore a purple thong and a see-thru black panel laced nightie.

"Perfect..."She whispered while putting on a nightcap.

Within a couple minutes she had everything set up, royal snacks and a movie that they were going to watch.

Dipper was just outside of Northwest Manor, he asked the doorman that Pacifica Northwest told her to come, when he squinted his eyes, _suspicious of outsiders,_ Dipper said that he was the guy that had dinner at the other day and that he could prove it by telling her, the doorman reluctantly let him inside, but he escorted him, while they were walking he saw that Pacfica's parents car was on the driveway, but he thought that they used another car and left.

There were 5 knocks on the door, she turned around. "Who is it?" Pacifica asked.

"Its Dipper, your doorman is here, call him off, he had to escort me here because he didn't believe me!" after Pacifica ordered him to leave or faced being fired, Dipper opened the door.

When he wanted to hug Pacifica, she shrugged her shoulders and pouted, Dipper knew exactly what was wrong.

"I'm sorry for being so late, can you forgive me." He purred, Pacifica still ignored him, Dipper sighed and quickly went behind her, he massaged her shoulders kissed her neck.

"Damn you and your neck kisses." She sighed blushing, Dipper giggled, he was wearing his shorts and a white shirt, Dipper lifted her up and walked towards her bed, laying her down.

Pacifica was moaning and was writhing under him, "What about our movie..." She whispered, Dipper kissed her lips silencing her protests.

"We can wake next morning." Dipper said, Pacifica moaned softly, the moan fed the dark creature inside of him as his manhood was awaking from slumber.

Dipper smirked at her, sensing his girlfriends lust and desire building up. "Aren't you excited already?" he laughed.

Dipper then ripped her nightie and bra like knife through butter, he then held her up, she was now sitting on top of his erection.

"Your skin is soft, Pacifica." He said kissing her chest inbetween her petite breats.

"Thanks, I just took a shower before you came here."

"Oh really? It would be a terrible shame if you somehow got all dirty again~" Dipper said narrowing his eyes.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind that at all." Pacifica then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

Her hands circling around his waist as she felt her lips slowly curve into a smile.

"You little slut," Dipper whispered, she never heard him talk dirty before, Pacifica moaned and blushed, "You're just begging to be ravaged by me, well if you don't mind." Dipper then laid her down and lowered himself on her.

Within a couple of seconds, the door behind them seem to wiggle, they both turned around.

"Shit!" Dipper cursed, desperately reaching for his back pack to find his trousers.

"Crap crap crap," Pacifica wanted to put on her nightie, but it was destroyed by Dipper, the door opened and there was a horrified Priscilla and Preston staring at them with contempt, Pacifica gave them a sheepish look, but then burst out.

"I thought you guys were on your trip!" Pacifica shouted in fear.

Priclla just stood there, shaking her head, still completely horrified by what she just witnessed, while Preston was just red faced.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" Preston screamed out.

Dipper gulped, he decided to play it calm and explain. "Well l-let me explain, this isn't the first time doing this with your daughter..."

"WHAT!?" Preston and Prisclla shouted out loud.

 _"Shut up shut up shut up shut up, JUST SHUT UP!"_ Pacifica quietly thought, Preston didn't want to hear any thing else coming from his lips.

"I usually pay people to do this, but I can enjoy this myself by smashing your face in." He said in an elegant matter, he then slid his sleeves up, reveling his golden brass knuckles.

Dipper then chuckled nervously and then proceeded to run away from Northwest Manor and get in his car, by a herd of security guards and Preston who was leading the hunt for his head.

"And stay away from my daughter you little perv!" Prisclla said, waving her fist in the air.

Dipper walked back to his own home, he slowly turned on his smartphone to provide light he tip toed upstairs, hoping not to wake up his parents and...

"MABEL!" He then jumped back at her presence.

His twin sister looked at him and smiled, "So how was your date with her champ." She said punching his arm.

"Ummm..." Dipper tried to find words for reasoning, but Mabel was one step ahead, she smirked.

"Why do I smell sweat and humiliation?" She wondered, walking closer to him.

"N-nothing," Dipper said going to his room.

"Come on tell me what happened, I promise I won't kiss and tell." Mabel said pleading, Dipper ignored her, his heart was too damaged to say anything, he then shut his door on her.

Dipper seeped on his bed and put a pillow on his head, "Gah, what have I done..." He whispered.


End file.
